


In the Throes of You

by Mousewife



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm Sorry, Impregnation Kink, No Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousewife/pseuds/Mousewife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes dreaming hurts</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Throes of You

**Author's Note:**

> I know the thought of impregnation squicks a LOT of people out SUPER HARD CORE so this is your warning that if talking about that makes you uncomfortable buddy this is not the fic for you
> 
> Written kind of angrily in about 20 minutes because I can't force myself to just finish the 10+ page fic I've been working on. Ugh.

Yona whines as Hak thrusts into her, fierce and unyielding as they both near their end. They've been going at it for hours on end, grateful for this brief time with a room to themselves in an inn, where they don't have to worry about the rest of their party.

“I have to pull out,” he warns against the sensitive skin of Yona's throat, “Princess, I have to-”

But the noise Yona makes nearly breaks his heart. She tightens her grip on him, wrapping her legs around his hips, desperate to keep him inside her. “H-Hak...”

Hak groans at the sound of his name, low and deep, trying to hold himself together if only for a few moments more. “Yona, ugh, I have to pull out. We can't- we can't risk it...” he murmurs, kissing his way up to her ear, “y-you'll get pregnant...”

She tightens around him like a vice at his words, and Hak has to take several deep breaths just to keep from coming at that. She loves it, playing on the edge like they are now, with everything to risk as they both rapidly approach their peaks. Hak knows she loves it but also knows that they teeter on the ledge of a sheer cliff every time they consummate their love- that if one of them slips up even once it could ruin everything they've worked for through the years.

But for them tempting fate is written in the stars, and who are they to deny their very natures?

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” Hak murmurs against her ear, not missing the way Yona's breath catches as he continues. “You'd like for me to miscalculate by a fraction of a second and spill inside of you. You'd _love_  that.”

The high keen Yona makes at his words fill him with pride- but also an odd sense of self loathing. “What would you do if that wasn't a safe day? What if I came inside of you and it wasn't a safe day, Princess? What would you do?”

This teasing borders on cruel- Hak is all too aware of that. “You'd get pregnant,” he tells her, biting down lightly at the junction of her shoulder and neck, as if he could pretend the desperate sound she makes was from that and not his words. “You'd end up pregnant with my child. _Mine_. A regal Princess- our future Queen- baring the child of her bodyguard. Her servant. Someone so far below her...”

Yona cries out, Hak's name heavy on her tongue, and he takes that opportunity to flip her. He pulls her up and sets her on her knees and elbows, giving himself more leverage to hit even deeper inside her. “You'd have to give up on your goal of retaking the throne,” he warns, nearly breathless, as he resumes pounding into her, “at least for now. Traveling, battlefields, wilderness- they're no place for a pregnant woman. And I'd never allow the mother of my child to endure such conditions.”

It's cruel because Yona gets off to it like nothing else. The whole idea of it makes her light up, makes her burn like a flame. It breaks Hak's heart. “I'd take you back to Fuuga; back to my home, back to my family. You'd be safe there. I could keep you safe there.”

“Mundeok would, haa, kill you,” she tells him, “for getting me, hnn, pregnant. He'd kill you.” And he can hear the mirth in her voice even through her panting.

He leans over her and grins into her back, “he'd get over it. Besides, it'd upset you if I died, right? And he'd never want to upset you...”

She tries to laugh but all that escapes is a long moan, just as Hak brushes that spot she loves deep inside. There's a slight pause in Hak's speech where the only sound that fills the room is that of skin meeting skin and Hak wishes he could just leave it at that. “...we'd have to get married, you know.”

A sound like a sob leaves Yona's lips and, Gods, Hak wishes he could have just left it at that.

“It would have to be quick- before anyone else found out you were pregnant,” he's holding her up by the waist, now, as he feels her knees nearly give out beneath her. “You couldn't risk your reputation. Already carrying her servant's child, but unwed as well? What a _filthy_  Princess...”

And Hak himself gets off to it, too, though not quite as violently as Yona does. It's the quiet dream of her as his wife and the family they could make together, without all the issues of dragons and prophecies and kingdoms. “You would be beautiful, coming to meet me in your wedding robes, tied perfectly so no one would notice the little bulge beneath them. But you would know. And I would know.”

“Haaaak,” Yona whines, dropping her forehead to rest against the mats on the floor, no longer able to keep herself up properly at all. Hak knows she's so close- if he can just push it... a little more...

“Your breasts would swell,” his free hand moves to cup one of them, squeezing lightly and rolling her nipple between his fingers, “and become _so_  sensitive. But you'd still let me play with them, right? If I was gentle?”

“You're never gentle,” Yona grumbles into the floor. Hak can't help but chuckle.

“I can be gentle,” he swears, pressing kisses down her spine. “I'd have to be. I'd want you to let me touch your stomach, after all...” The hand holding her breast releases her, trailing its way down to her abdomen. The skin there is tight and flat, but if Hak closes his eyes he can imagine differently. He knows Yona can, too. “You'd let me run my hands over your belly as you grew, wouldn't you? As _our child_  grew inside you?” He asks, trying his damnedest to suppress the groan in the back of his throat, “wouldn't you let your  _husband_  feel your stomach as _our_  baby kicks?”

He adjusts her in his arm and turns her again to lie on her back, so he can see her face. He regrets it almost instantly, as even though her eyes are screwed shut, they're wet with tears. “Imagine,” he tells her, running his hand over her lower stomach again, “imagine being full and round with my baby, Princess. Just think-”

He doesn't get a chance to finish, as Yona suddenly tightens around him so fiercely it almost hurts. She comes with a sharp, violent cry; back arching up off their bed mats as she claws at the sheets beneath her. A soft _ohohoh_  bubbles from her parted lips, followed by Hak's name, as his words bring her to her undoing. _Finally_.

Yona's body does all it can to keep Hak trapped inside her, trying to suck him in even as he pulls out. A quiet “fuck, _Yona_ ,” tumbles from his mouth as he comes across her stomach in almost the exact instant he extracts himself from her.

He pretends he doesn't hear the sad whine his Princess gives when he does so. It hits him in the gut, nonetheless.

Hak lets himself collapse next to Yona as they both catch their breath, boneless and exhausted. He almost falls asleep in the moments following their lovemaking (as per the usual) but is roused back into consciousness as he feels Yona shift next to him, no doubt retrieving something to wipe his already drying seed from her skin.

He lifts himself up onto an elbow and gently coaxes the cloth from her hand, cleaning her off himself. The lazy, sleepy smile she gives him is radiant but Hak can't help but think he doesn't deserve it. “Sorry,” he mumbles, tossing the fabric into a corner as he finishes with it. Still, he doesn't move from where he leans over her, bringing his hand down to push sweat soaked locks of red from her face.

“It's fine,” she murmurs sleepily, eyes already half closed as he tosses the used bit of fabric into a corner. “It was fun.”

The vague sound of agreement Hak makes in response isn't something Yona's about to argue with tonight, not with how tired she is. Instead, she just tugs him down so that she can cuddle with him as she drifts off to sleep, more than content with their night. A quiet “I love you” makes it out of her mouth before she dozes off completely, not even able to stay awake long enough for Hak to return her affections.

For a time, Hak lies there awake, just listening to the steady sound of his Princess' breathing.

He prays that, one day, they can have the things he mentions. That one day, maybe, he might live long enough to see Yona as his wife- if she'll have him- and be the father of her children. Maybe one day these wild flashes of dreams told through the heavy haze of sex may turn into reality.

Maybe.

One day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I'm sorry


End file.
